


Not Ideal Timing

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's stomach ache has not come at an ideal time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ideal Timing

Not Ideal Timing (#228 Hurt)

“Donnie, my stomach hurts.”

Don removed his lips from Marsha Thompson’s “You ate too much popcorn, go drink some soda.” He shouted through his door.

“No, Donnie. It started hurting at 7:51 this morning. It really hurts.”

Don pulled his hand from under Marsha's shirt then cracked open his bedroom door. “If it's been hurting all day why didn't you tell mom?” He hissed.

Charlie shrugged, and rubbed at his stomach.

“You are fine. Go do math.” Don closed his door.

“Are you sure he's okay?” Marsha asked.

“He's fine. He just wants attention.”

Twenty minutes later Charlie started screaming.

 

Questions and Answers (#98 Hospital)

Don left a note telling his parents which hospital the ambulance was taking Charlie to. He couldn't remember which restaurant they were at, not with Charlie screaming and burning up in his hands.

The ambulance driver let him ride up front but when they got to the hospital the doctors refused to talk to him, just shouted orders over Charlie's curled up body and shooed him away.

A doctor finally pulled him aside. “Young man, this is important, do your parents have any problems with surgery? Is it against your religion?”

“We're Jewish?” Don answered.

“That's good enough for me.”

 

Mascara Streaks (#197 Hover)

Don peeked through the curtains. He wasn't supposed to be there but he didn't want to sit in the waiting room any more.

His parents were hovering over Charlie still all dressed up from dinner. The doctor was speaking to them in a low voice. Charlie wasn't moving. From where he was standing Don couldn't even tell if his brother was breathing. He could mainly see the way his mother's mascara had run down her face.

The curtain suddenly opened and the doctor was looking down at him. “Your brother should live, but this was close.”

“I know.” Don whispered.

 

French and Math (#231 Heal)

Don put the pile of books on Charlie's lap. “Here's all your homework, even your French.”

Charlie made a face.

“Hey, it wasn't your brain that ruptured.”

“I still don't feel good.” Charlie whined looking at the tube going into his arm.

Don fished out the French book. “Tell you what, I'll help you with the French, but just until you're healed up.”

Charlie grinned. “I can help with your math homework?”

“You are way too enthusiastic about that, buddy.”

“I like math.”

“I know.” Don sighed. “One day you might even figure out something useful to do with it.”


End file.
